<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>13 Years Apart by AgentNatty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000589">13 Years Apart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentNatty/pseuds/AgentNatty'>AgentNatty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Agents of S.W.O.R.D. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fitz misses simmons, Flint and Alya bonding as well, Gaurdians of the Galaxy - Freeform, Yoyo being a great mother, some YoYo and Fitz bonding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:35:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentNatty/pseuds/AgentNatty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the team is separated YoYo, Fitz, Flint, Alya, and Sousa are left behind to find the rest of them. But it takes longer than expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Alya Fitz &amp; Leo Fitz, Drax the Destroyer &amp; Gamora &amp; Groot &amp; Peter Quill &amp; Rocket Raccoon, Flint &amp; Yo Yo Rodriguez, Gamora &amp; Groot, Gamora/Peter Quill, Groot &amp; Rocket Raccoon, Leo Fitz/Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Agents of S.W.O.R.D. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>13 Years Apart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this took so long to be published. I've just been really busy with school and all, so I hope some of you stuck around for the rest of the story! (This is planned to be a really long year by the way, with the most adventure and I will probably have multiple parts to year one, because it is so long)</p><p>(This story will also make much more sense if you read the previous story in this series)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"It's confirmed. You're pregnant."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The words circled in Elena's mind as she tried to process them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"YoYo? Are you okay?"Fitz asked, causing her to snap back to reality. "Um, yeah. I just... I'm worried about Mack. What if we don't find him before..." She moved her hand down to her stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fitz thought for a moment on what to say, or what to do, before finally speaking, "I may not be able to tell the future but, I can tell you that we will find Mack and the others. We have to, for the sake of Alya, and your baby."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>YoYo froze, "Telling the future..." Fitz frowned, "What?" "If we had someone who could tell the future, maybe we could ask if they for-saw the team getting taken and maybe they would know who took them!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fitz thought for a moment before understanding who she was talking about, "No. No way! We cannot drag Robin and Polly into this, they've been through enough because of us!" YoYo shook her head, "But what about Mack? And Simmons?" Fitz took a deep breath, "Fine. But we can't push her. If she doesn't know anything-" "Then she's out of the picture, I know," YoYo finished.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this chapter was so short, I've been super busy and I really wanted to get this first chapter posted, but hopefully I will be able to post the next one much sooner!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>